Gruntilda
Gruntilda battled Handsome Jack in Gruntilda Vs. Handsome Jack. She was voiced by Toby Navarro. Information on the Rapper Gruntilda, usually referred to as "Grunty" and with her surname of "Winkybunion" only being mentioned in one scene of the series, is the main antagonist of the Banjo Kazooie video games. She is a green-skinned witch based in this regard, as with many other witches in various media, on the Wicked Witch of the West, but with a fatter physique and more cartoonishly ugly appearance, also owing much to other classical witches in folklore and fairy tales. Though only fought as the final boss in either game of the original duology, Gruntilda is heard, generally taunting the player, throughout all the games, and is often considered one of the greatest video game villains for her witty dialogue (which is almost entirely in rhyme) and the feeling of buildup to the eventual confrontation(s) with her created by its prominence. Gruntilda's original plan is to steal the beauty of Banjo the bear's sister Tooty and transfer it into herself, a scheme that is actually shown succeeding in the game over sequence (one of the most famous ever), and Gruntilda is given the body of a curvaceous young woman despite Tooty's "beauty" being more cutesy and innocent as demonstrated in her appearance. In the game's actual ending, Gruntilda is thrown off of a tower and crashes into the ground, creating a sizable hole from her impact which is then covered by a falling debris boulder, effectively burying her alive. Despite Gruntilda's minion Klungo immediately rushing to her rescue, his attempts to remove the boulder are unsuccessful until a pair of Grunty's sisters arrive and destroy the boulder with a large machine. Some time having passed since the ending of the first game, Gruntilda is now a skeleton yet still alive, and for the remainder of the series her intentions are more maliciously vengeful toward Banjo and friends as opposed to having a concrete goal as in the first game. Lyrics Verse 1: If you come up to my lair today, A big Nasty Surprise is surely headed your way; It's No Place for a Hero, nor a douchey Skag–licker. I'm a legendary giant; badass heavy–hitter! Lifetime prime rhymer, Rare rapper; tricky–dicky. Boss with a Boom Box; down for getting Jiggy–wiggy! I've got curses by the Vault–full to wreck your regime: Blow your 'bots to Nuts and Bolts Flush you down Loggo, grind your guts up in Clanker; I'm chock–full of Moxxi, from my warts to my cankers! You're in Cloud Cuckooland to think you'll come out on top; I'd sooner count my eggs for solving Stop 'n' Swop! Now here's a fun little quiz; put your smarts to the test: Who's the witty, witchy, wicked wench you can't put to rest? That's me, Grunty: 'top my Tragedy Tower, Hailing fire from the peak upon this two–faced little coward! Verse 2: How unbefitting! I've lost my precious skin, And yet the crone is still kicking; guess I got a Second Wind. Even prone to keeping at it from a shallow grave limbo; Now I'll see your fanny flattened like a house of grey Jinjos! It's on like Donkey Kong; I'm Overpowered to the limit. You're an egotist Goliath with the manhood of a midget! Call me Grunty the Invincible; no way you can beat me, And I'll wipe your saved game if you endeavor to cheat me! Verse 3: That's a dingy pot of disses you're unloading there, mister; Should've studied on my secrets with my goody–goody sister! I weld swell spells with all the power of a factory, Silencing a sucker like my family's anastrophe! You're headed for catastrophe; imperiled like a saucer, When I use you as a battery like your beloved daughter: Flip a switch, and your handsome looks are altogether slaughtered. Best Game Over ever; Grunty's looking rather hotter! Trivia *She is the fifth witch in the series, after Twilight Sparkle, Reimu Hakurei, Marisa Kirisame and Flandre Scarlet, and followed by Elsa, Elphaba and Jadis. Category:Characters